Believe
by Ruby-dream
Summary: Spoiler for Chrno Crusade manga vol 1. A fic based on Azmaria's POV. The apostle princess's thought when she was saved by a stranger who risked her life for her.


Dsclaimer : I don't own anything!. I want to ask Moriyama-sensei though if I can have CC for myself And of course the answer is no. Lol.  
  
A/N : Sometimes I want to write about Azmaria. She is also interesting. She is getting stronger every episodes and I like her for that. Spoiler for Chrno Crusade manga vol 1. I've warned, okay?  
  
**Believe  
**  
By Ruby-dream  
  
The sky was utter darkness with thousands diamonds streaming in the glimmering light. I glanced up through my locked window. My ruby eyes gazed out far away with a longing look. I had tired of crying after thirteen years. No matter where I had gone I was still haunted with disaster and awful experiences. There was a hollow feeling within my heart.  
  
_Hope......_  
  
I didn't know if my hope would wither someday. I knew that I was tired of waiting for miracles that never happened. But still no matter how fragile I was, I couldn't let go easily. I always remember, though I tried to forget about it sometimes.  
  
I lowered my head gazing at my beautiful aquamarine dress. It was pretty and suited me. But it only reminded me that I was nothing but a thing. I was gifted with beautiful cloth and room as if I was a mere doll. Yes, I was adopted by a rich old businessman because my special ability. My healing capability was more like a curse to me than a blessing. The hardship kept deluging my life endlessly, and I thought it would last forever unless I did something about this blessing by myself.  
  
He didn't feel like my 'father' at all. I knew only little about him, but I knew that he had a lot of hotels in Las Vegas and he was devoted to evil. It made me fear him even more. After all there was no bond with us that could make me love him as family. The only thing I knew was he was taking advantage of me, and did not intend in taking me as his daughter.  
  
No one saw me as myself. Everybody thought of me as an Apostle, as if I was the savior or something. I could feel a heavy burden on my fragile fluttered wings. Just when I found a home among the choir, I had to go again. Happiness didn't last forever. That was what I learned along my life. Somehow I didn't want to say goodbye to them. I missed them quite a lot while wondering how they were doing.  
  
The door creaked opened and the light entered the dark room. I didn't intend to light up the lamp anyway. I curtly turned my head to the door with a jolt. My crimson orbs evidently showed my fear to the tall man. He wore a mask to hide his true features. I shuddered as he approached to my bed. I felt crept out around him. He had some evil aura emitting from him.  
  
"The Master calls you. Come with me. "  
  
I nodded hesitantly before walking away from my bed and closing the door behind me. I walked down the long bright corridor with the demon guardian behind me. My face didn't show any gentle smile since I couldn't force it out. I opened the great door to the stage. The room was dark and gloomy. The red curtain hung tied to the tall ivory pillars. I bowed a little to greet the old man, then I stepped the stairs and stood in the middle of the stage.  
  
The spotlight was hot and too bright. I closed my ruby eyes and let my voice echo in the dark wide room. I sang without an audience, other than Ricardo Hendrick and Relaie. Somehow I had lost my spirit and sang discontentedly. The Gregorian song was my favorite, but still I couldn't put any heart into it, despite my love for singing.  
  
I was exhausted. Just when I sang the middle of the aria, Ricardo stopped me abruptly with clapping hands and commanded me to rest. His stare was scary and scared me, enough to shun his gaze. I replied with a silent nod and walked back to my private isolated room.  
  
The grand room was pretty, but it was like a beautiful prison to me. Though I only wandered inside the hotel, I was constantly guarded at least by one other person. That made me felt tied and I wished for freedom even more.  
  
I closed the door, and then tied the white bed sheet I had stored into a long rope. I tied the rope to the foot of a mahogany cupboard and threw it out the window, hoping my trick would do it. Then I hid myself under a long chair amidst the silhouetted shadows from the moon. As I expected, the people were in panic, searching for me over every floor of the entire building. When the situation seemed quiet, I rushed from my room.  
  
Running as fast as I could, I heard the sudden havoc in corridor ahead of me. Not wanting to be caught, I slipped into the laundry room and buried myself under the dirty clothes. My heart clenched, and I prayed that I wouldn't be found out. I even could hear my own heartbeat. I had decided to run from this place as far as I could. I didn't want my power being used, especially for bad things. I also didn't feel like being chained down to this spooky place. I knew that I had to run from here, no matter what.  
  
But then suddenly the clothes shielding me were pulled aside. I started to scream and glanced up. Unexpectedly there was a pretty lady standing there, wearing a cherry pink satin dress that covered her slender figure. The blonde lady also looked surprised. I was too shock to speak at first, but the stranger covered my lips with firm but soft hand. I didn't know why, but I thought the lady was being chased after, like me. So I remained silent together with the golden hair lady, as we crouched inside the steel cart.  
  
When the guardians were away, we finally emerged out from the pile of clothes. It had been stuffy in there, and I took a deep breath afterward. The young lady also burst out of the cart and sighed in relief. She admitted her fear, which made me laugh a little. She also surprised me. I was relieved that I hadn't been found out. Before I knew it, I was laughing a little.  
  
She stared at me curiously. Of course she would. No one would hide there without any reason. She asked me if I was hiding to run away from here. I gulped and took her hand in mine. I asked her not to tell everyone that I hid here. I couldn't believe it when she said that she actually was here looking for me. Why did she want to risk her life to save a stranger? She offered her hand in front of my face. I asked for her name, but I didn't get the chance to hear it.  
  
"So, you're hiding in here, princess. "  
  
I shuddered at the familiar voice at my back. I lifted my eyes to see his dangerous stare. I had been found out..... Would I never able to run from here?  
  
"Come out now. Your father is worried sick about you. "  
  
"Re....Relaie....."  
  
He suddenly grabbed my wrist, not hard, but it still hurt. He was too strong for me to run from him. There was no way I could run now. I cried out a little as he harshly pulled me out of the room.  
  
"Hey! Don't be so harsh!"  
  
"It's family matter. Please don't interrupt us. Either way, this floor is private and forbidden to strangers. What is your reason for being here?"  
  
I couldn't let him hurt her. She was here to save me and I couldn't let her be hurt because of me. I stuttered a bit, trying to force out a lie. "Wait. She is a guest that got lost on this floor accidentally. I just wanted to escort her out." I tugged on his long sleeve. He lowered his gaze to stare at me. It seemed that my lie was working.  
  
"Then let the maid do it for you. "  
  
I winked at her. At least she could run from here. I might never able to run from here, but it was okay as long as she was fine. She looked a bit disappointed, but suddenly one of the glass windows was broken violently to the side. A little boy burst in with a big statue demon. It seemed the lady knew that young boy. The corridor turned into havoc. A gargoyle entered this floor.  
  
I was surprised as things happened suddenly. The lady ran to me and grabbed me suddenly. She whispered an apology and took me into her arms. She dashed to the broken window and jumped down with her companion. I watched in horror as we went flying through the air.  
  
I was carried in a tight grip that hurt my waist. I didn't complain though due to the situation. We were being chased by two gargoyles. The lady was running over the glass windowed roof that threatened to give way. Then she took her gun from her hip and shot mercilessly. I didn't dare watch.  
  
Suddenly, just as I had believed, the roof cracked and we fell again. The shattered pieces of roof scattered down into the crowded casino below. Everyone cried out in sudden fear. I stood on my feet again. Everything was scary for me......  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and was suddenly shoved away from my spot.  
  
"Watch out!!" She was protecting me from a gargoyle.  
  
She pulled at me again. I tried to run faster but my breath came short. Those statue demons were strange. They didn't seem to have a heart or care for others' pain. They chased us wildly and let the building be destroyed. The fallen stones hit the people beneath. My fear grew as I stared out at the casino with pity. Was this also my fault? Were they also hurt because of my cursed life?  
  
"Don't be afraid. "  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Aren't you courageous enough to try to run away from here? If you're with me, we will make it! "  
  
Her words consoled me more than she imagined. No one had said that to me before. Her confidence helped me to get over my fear. And I thought, maybe if I was with her, I could run from here and had myself to choose a better life. She was so kind that made me curious. Why did she want to endanger herself?  
  
"Wh....Why? Why did you save me? "  
  
"Ah, Don't mistake me...."  
  
"I'm sorry to put you in trouble......"  
  
She grumbled as her bullets were running out. I crouched when three gargoyle came attacking us together. She protected me with her own body. I felt weak and hated myself for being weak and helpless. Suddenly a box was thrown over the window. Her companion emerged and cried out with suggestion to shoot the gargoyle's wings, I heard in horror.  
  
I watched with amazement. The blonde lady was strong. She faced the monsters without flinching in fear. She shot and the smoke surrounded us. The wind kicked some dusty and gray mist on my face. I coughed a little. The white smoke blurred the view.  
  
In the end the smoke vanished as it was carried away by the wind. The painful scene was in front of my eyes. The innocent people were wounded by the parts of the gargoyles. This was more than I could endure. If only I didn't try to run away, maybe they didn't have to experience pain or losing their beloved persons. It was my entire fault. Everywhere I went, I brought disaster for others. I clenched my hand on my chest. I had to do something at least to ease their pain. That was what my gift was for.  
  
"Star on Betlehem, star on high. "  
  
"Miracle love of Midnight sign......"  
  
I saw a fallen star upon the black sky. It lit and blessed the people inside who were wounded. I felt drained as my pure white wings fluttered on my back. The blessing warm light showered on our heads. When I ended the Gregorian song, I felt sudden nausea and fatigue wash over me. I tried to stand still but soon I collapsed in the girl's gentle arms. I closed my ruby eyes and was consumed by the darkness, to the uncertain future......  
  
I just didn't know that it was the beginning for my own freedom and my life......  
  
Because they tried so hard to change anything.......  
  
So do I......  
  
I believe in Miracles......because they have shown me how to believe......  
  
_Even surpassing death itself......_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-------------------------------------

-----------------------

Yay! Finally I finish Azmaria's fic! Hehehe....it's short though. This is probably my third single fics. I'm not good at making one shot fic only. . I love her as the third of my favorite char in CC. Oh, no, maybe the second. I like Rosette and Chrno as the first favorite character! I just can't choose between them Anyway, review please! 


End file.
